


Hua Cheng peace is disrupted

by animewriter



Category: Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation, Heavens official blessing, heaven official blessing, the untamed, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: Drabble, Ghost City (Tiān Guān Cì Fú), Ghosts, Huā Chéng and Wei ying being almost bros, M/M, hinted at relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:15:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27481072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animewriter/pseuds/animewriter
Summary: Hua Cheng just wanted to worship Xie Lian in peace but a new ghost disrupts his peace.
Relationships: Huā Chéng/Xiè Lián, Lán Zhàn | Lán Wàngjī/Wèi Yīng | Wèi Wúxiàn
Comments: 7
Kudos: 258





	Hua Cheng peace is disrupted

Hua Cheng was placing another offering in front of the oversized gold statue reverently when he heard a commotion outside the temple he was in. He sighed annoyed before giving one last reverent bow. He turned and headed out to see what the fuss was about. Outside he followed the noise to the market area of Ghost City. He scowled narrowing his eye annoyed. Whoever was causing this commotion would pay for interrupting his time of worship.

He came across an almost feral ghost surrounded by a horde of shadow like tendrils as they wrapped around some men who were trying to attack him. Others roared and moved attacking angrily. Hua Cheng approached as the others senses the Ghost King's presence and stepped aside or stopped fighting.

"What is going on here?" Hua Cheng asked in disapproval.

Everyone quickly came up with excuses as the new feral ghost tried to attack Hua Cheng but was easily overpowered and shoved to the ground. The feral ghost hissed narrowing his red eyes as he thrashed desperately. "It's not my fault! I didn't mean to!" The ghost cried out desperately.

Hua Cheng sighed as he kept him down before ordering the others to leave them. He was going to have to take care of this new ghost or he would never find peace.

It took some time before the ghost calmed down and started to cry in anguish and hugged the ghost king surprising him making him stiffen. "It's all my fault..everyone hates me!" The ghost Wailed

"Oh...don't cry.." Hua Cheng protested feeling uncomfortable.

"I even lost Lan Zhan." The ghost wailed. "I really liked Lan Zhan!"

Hua Cheng awkwardly patted his back. "There...there I'm sure you will see him again.."

"No I WON'T HE IS GOING TO ACHIEVE HIGH CULTIVATION AND LIVE FOREVER AS A PERFECT SPECIMEN" He insisted with a sob.

"Well..i mean..."

"Plus my own brother hates me.."

" No..no..I am sure...he doesn't hate you "

"I almost gave my virginity to Lan Zhan..I bet he would of been really good in bed."

"This is going way deeper than i'm comfortable with." Hua Cheng sweat dropped.

13 years later..

Wei Ying was leaning back leisurely in his chair as he looked at his hand of cards. He had a confident look on his smug face as his brother in law Jin Zixuan scowled annoyed. "I'm sorry bro but your about to disappoint my dear sister." Wei Ying sneered before putting his cards down. "A royal flush baby"

"I don't know how but i am sure you are cheating" Jin Zixuan scowled throwing his cards down.

"Looks like i am about to get some quality wine tonight." Wei Ying crowed pulling the chips towards him pleased.

Hua Cheng who was with a nervous Xie Lian glanced over at Wei Ying's table and raised an eyebrow. Well at least he was still having fun.. Even if he was shameless about it.

Somehow Wei Ying had grown on him over the years and would almost consider him a friend at this point. Wei Ying spotted him and rushed over with a cheeky grin on his face. "Your majesty glad to see you back" He grinned leaning on Hua Cheng.

"Is this...a friend of yours Song lang?" Xie LIan asked politely.

"Song..lang whos.." Wei Ying started to ask only to get a warning look from Hua cheng and he shut up immediately.

"He is more of a pet" Hua cheng sighed making Wei Ying get off him. "What is it Wei Ying?"

"I was wondering if I had any offerings today?" He asked hopefully.

Hua Cheng frowned and shook his head. "No I haven't sorry" he sighed.

"Ah...of course not..I never do...but it doesn't hurt to ask" Wei Ying frowned depressed.

"Hey you may not get any offerings...but at least someone plays a song for you once a year" Hua Cheng reminded.

"It's probably just a sect trying to summon me like they did the first few years everyday." Wei Ying said pessimistically before putting on a fake smile. "Anyway you have fun with your cutie. I am going to go get some wine" he said excusing himself. He left them as he hummed a tune.

"ug..not that song again" One of the passing ghosts complained. "You always hum or play that Wei Ying"

"It's my favourite song." Wei Ying chirped before going back to humming it as he paid for some alcohol .

"He..seems sad..." XIe Lian said concerned.

"A lot of ghosts around here died tragically but...i will say this much..he is the only one i know that never got offerings." Hua Cheng admitted.

Later that night a drunk Wei Ying was reaching for another jar when he felt a pull. Someone was summoning him into the mortal world.

HUa cheng was there in a flash and offered him a bowl of elixir . "Drink this and forget your time here." He instructed. "Rules are rules"

"I don't even want to go up there...i'm not ready to face whoever it could be or the people i used to know" Wei Ying protested.

"I can't stop this summoning..It's too powerful besides.. i think i could use a break from you" He joked offering the bowl again. "Just take a few sips.." he cautioned.

Wei Ying laughed bitterly before drunkingly taking the bowl and downing the whole thing much to Hua Cheng's protest. "Fine if they want me so bad. I will go" He snorted before red ribbons surrounded him and pulled him upwards.

"Try not to die again and come down here." Hua Cheng called up as he watched Wei Ying get pulled to the world of the living. He glanced down at the mostly empty bowl and shook his head. Wei ying was going to forget a lot more than just his time here...


End file.
